Seasons of Life RENT Drabbles
by Triskell
Summary: a drabble for each character


Title: Seasons of Life -- Rent Drabbles

Author: Triskell (ferngully_at@yahoo.com)

Rating: PG-13

Fandom: RENT

Disclaimer: the characters belong to Jonathan Larson, the writing is mine.

AN: These drabbles (100 word snippets) are in chronological order from before to after the timeline of the musical.

SEASONS OF LIFE -- RENT DRABBLES

~ Joanne ~

Milk and Honey

Blonde hair, blue eyes that sparkle and smile. Sleek and willowy, pale skin. I wonder if her milky skin would taste as sweet as the warm golden honey of her hair, smell as good. And I shouldn't wonder, really, because she's all I'm not supposed to want. But I need her, crave her touch, the soft rounds of her curves against me. I yearn for her, wish she would wrap herself around me and draw me deep into her, so deep I can't get out, submerged, possessed. She's my ultimate desire and my doom. Joanne's not gay.

~ Benny ~

Ideal Love

She's perfect, ideal, like a work of art. I've always appreciated beauty. Especially the untouchable, forbidden kind -- the paintings in the galleries and the marble statues in the museums. White, smooth, porcelain cold. Greek. Remote and smiling, cool if you dare to reach out, touch them. They're immobile, not silk or velvet under your hands, not breathing, not alive. I worship them, their flawless elegance -- even when broken by the ages -- their intricate lines and angles, planes and curves. Uncomplicated, understandable, undemanding. I worship Alison, I married her, because she's like them. My 

marble statue, my ideal love.

~ Roger ~

Forgive Me

I'll never know if I killed April. If it was the drugs or one of the girls I had. She never told me we were exclusive, she just was. I cared felt guilty when I flirted, worse when I fucked someone else. But now April's always with me, her blood has penetrated my skin. Her love has seeped into my bones as her life fled from her, as I held her, cursing. Mark called the ambulance. When he came back to the bathroom, she was dead. I saw her message later, lipstick on the mirror, red as her death.

~ Maureen ~

Drama Queen

A smile, a grin, a pout, a bit of hip-swaying. Never graceful, never pretty, but sweet. Too sweet to pass by, too tempting. They come to me, I don't need to ask. I wouldn't, of course. There's such a thing as pride. Makes you lonely, keeps you safe. Joanne's asking too much. Always wanting something from me. Love, understanding, perfection. All I can't give, all I'm not. She said she's mine, that I'm all she ever wanted. I wonder if it's me she meant or the drama queen. Because I love her, 

but the other does not.

~ Mimi ~

Kitten

He doesn't say it out loud, but I know. I'm his darling, his babe, his pet. His cat -- kitten, more like. It's the way I move I guess. Smoothly, effortlessly, slinky, and feline. Dressed in black leather, a panther on the prowl. Sinful temptation, death at a touch. The virus in my blood will kill me and all those I have scratched. I'm poisonous, a hunter stalking her prey. But he was dying before I touched him, so it's ok. Another feline had him, ensnared him, poisoned him. I'm not guilty of his death. That's why I love him.

~ Angel ~

Only You

"No one will ever love you. You're unnatural, a freak."

I was sixteen. My mother cried, my father pointed to the door. It's hard to give if you know you'll get nothing in return, but you do it, because you still hope. And then I found him. The angel I had been looking for, the love my father told me I couldn't have. I looked at him, bruised, beaten, and he was beautiful, vibrant, alive, and kind. He smiled. My eyes are heavy now with the final sleep. He's holding my hand, crying silently. I feel his tears and let go.

~ Collins ~

Loving You

You deserved better than me. I liked you at first glance, found you attractive. We could've been friends, casual lovers. Then you looked at me, radiant. As if I mattered, as if I were special. That's the reason I stayed. I'm a free spirit, hate being tied down. You never said you loved me, not with words, but you clung to me, desperate for affection. I didn't love you that way, but I cared too much to let go. Even now, as you slip away from me, I pretend. It's not a lie, cause for you it's happiness.

~ Mark ~

Echo of my Lies

__

There's so much to care about. There's me, there's Mimi.

Wrong order. Mimi's first, she's everthing. I want you happy, healthy, no more hospital nights, no more accusations, no more withdrawal, no more drugs. No more Mimi. Cause I'm here. Always was, always will be. Even if you don't notice the words, don't pay attention to me. Your friend. Your best friend, perhaps? Your Mark, talking when you aren't listening. You don't hear the echo of my lies when I tell you she needs you. You don't want to hear. That's fine. I'll just keep talking.


End file.
